theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Loud New Year!
Here is fanfic It`s a Loud New Year. Enjoy! It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was inside the Loud House setting things up for the night. Lincoln: (to the viewer) When it comes to New Year's Eve, there's no better time to have this amount of fun with your family. Our past years may have been hit and miss, but this year, I'm planning for it to be the best New Year's Eve ever! And the best part, is that the fireworks show is always easy for us to see from here! Luan: Well that certainly will be a blast! (laughs) Get it? Lisa: Hmm, I fail to see all the hype there is about New Year's Eve. Lincoln: Come on Lisa, it's when you get to celebrate all the great times of the year! Lisa: Does that include every time we've had disaster? (puts her book away) Exactly. (walks away) Lincoln: (shrugs) Your pick Lisa. Lori: (on the phone) I can't get to spend this last day of the year with you Bobby. Leni: Wait! It's the last day of the year? What will happen to all of us? Luna: (to Leni) Relax, tomorrow we'll be the same, only more rockin' than last year! Lynn: You said it, hopefully I'll get some more trophies in some sporting events this year. Lucy: Or maybe next year is when I will finally be able to find my friends. Lana: (confused) Lucy? You already have friends! Lucy: I mean the souls. Lola: (disturbed) Well, good luck! I'm sure with the boost of my trophies, I'll become a star! Lincoln: (to the viewer) You see? Everyone's here, and ready for the celebration. Well, almost everyone. Mom and Dad took Lily to the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home where Pop-Pop lives so they could try and block out the noise. It's okay though, because we're all gonna have a lot of fun nontheless! Lori: (on the phone) Great, I'll see you in an hour for our date. (hangs up her cellphone) Leni: (to Lori) You and Bobby are going out one last time? Lori: Well technically it's for the last day of the year Leni, we're going to get hot coco at the mall! Lincoln: Wait, Lori? You're leaving soon? But what about all the fun activities you were going to do with us? You were supposed to spend New Year's Eve with us! Lori: Relax twerp, I'll be back before it gets dark. Leni: (to Lori) Can I come too? I hear the mall is having a sale on new clothes before the new year, everything is five hundred percent off! Lori: (to Leni) Uh, do you mean fifty percent off? Leni: Oh yeah, I almost sounded stupid there for a sec. Lori: (faceplams) Okay, I'll take you to the mall. Lincoln: But, you'll be back before midnight too, right Leni? Leni: Of course! That's when it's still daytime right? Lori: Ugh! I'll explain it in the car, let's go. (Lori grabs Leni and they walk out of the house) Lynn: Check it out, my snowboard just came in the mail! (holds her new snowboard as it's red and black) I gotta go out and test it out! Lincoln: L-Lynn! Wait! (Lynn leaves before Lincoln could catch up to her) Lincoln: (sighs) It's not such a big deal. I still got six sisters with me! Luan: (on her phone) Relax! I'll be there soon! (hangs up) Hey guys, I gotta go! My friends are holding a special New Year's comedy night, but I'll be back before midnight! (runs off) Lincoln: Okay, now five. Hey Luna, you wanna play some- Luna: (holding her guitar) Dudes, I've been invited to perform at this new music store in town, I'll be back before midnight! (runs off) Lincoln: Hey! Luna! (sighs) Okay, now four. And I think I'm the babysitter now. (Lincoln goes inside and tries to pick up a box of activities) Lincoln: (groans) This is really heavy! Lola! Can you help your big brother out here? Lola: Not now Lincoln! My friends and I are meeting up to watch a video of all the times we won beauty pageants, especially me! (leaves the house) Lana: Yeah, and me and my friends are gonna go into the woods and try to find Bigfoot! (leaves) Lincoln: Guys! Come on! (falls over) Ow! This stupid box! Lucy: (appears next to Lincoln) Hey bro. Lincoln: (screams from Lucy's sight) What is it Lucy? Lucy: I'm going to the cemetary. My friends and I are holding a celebration for the long dead Dracula. I'm sure Haiku will be crying. Lincoln: (sighs) Go on Lucy. (Lucy leaves the house) Lincoln: Well, that just leaves me and Lisa. Lisa: (comes downstairs) Nope, just you. Lincoln: Where are you going?! Lisa: I am going to a Science Expo with my classmates. I know it seems odd to have one at this time, but we're going to discover if there really is a black hole in our universe. Lincoln: But I'll be all alone! Lisa: Look, I may be home before midnight, but I don't think you should be so concerned about being the only one here for New Year's Eve. Like I said, I don't see anything special about it. (Lisa leaves the house, causing Lincoln to look lonely) Lincoln: (looks around) It'll be okay Lincoln. They said they'll be home before midnight. I'm sure tonight will still be so much fun! (Lincoln goes into his room and grabs Bun-Bun) Lincoln: Hey Bun-Bun! Are you ready to have an awesome night? (waits for a bit) Great! Let's start by watching some Pixar films! (Lincoln rushes back downstairs and turns the TV on, and starts watching a movie with Bun-Bun) 90 MINUTES LATER (Lincoln was asleep on the couch, then he wakes up) Lincoln: (yawns) Is the movie over? (looks at the TV) Oh... It is. That's okay Bun-Bun! We can still play some classic board games! (Lincoln pulls out Monopoly, and sets it up between him and Bun-Bun) Lincoln: Don't worry buddy! We're having fun together! My sisters should be home soon! (hands Bun-Bun a dice) You roll first! (Bun-Bun falls back on the floor, causing Lincoln to look lonely) Lincoln: (sadly) Yeah... Maybe not now. (looks around) It sure is lonely here. I can't even do all these fun activities now. B-But I'm sure the sisters will be home soon! I mean, it's only-! (sees the clock) ELEVEN FIFTY-FIVE?! (panics) N-No one's home yet! What am I going to do?! (Lincoln rushes upstairs and tries calling Lori on his phone. She doesn't pick up) Lincoln: (groans) Come on Lori! You're always on your phone! (Lincoln spends the next few minutes trying to call his sisters, but none of them pick up) Lincoln: (shaking) No one's picking up! There has to be more time! (Lincoln runs downstairs to see if anyone was home yet. And to his surprise, no one came home like they said they would. Lincoln hoped they would show up soon, but then he heard fireworks outside. He looked at the clock and realized that it was midnight) Lincoln: NOOOOOOOO! (looks down) No one came home in time.... I can't believe this! I wanted this to be the best New Year's Eve ever, better than the previous years! But no one even came home... I wasted all of my time for nothing. (Lincoln walks upstairs in sorrow, then enters his room. He then watched the fireworks outside his window) Lincoln: Well. (sniffs) At least the fireworks are nice. (Some time passes and the fireworks stopped. Lincoln didn't enjoy the firework show, since no one was with him to celebrate it, or do any fun activities together. He looked at his digital clock, which read 12:30am. Lincoln sighed, so all he did was lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling) Lincoln: (sighs) Maybe I should just listen to Lisa from now on. New Year's Eve isn't so fun after all. (voice breaks) Every year just got worse and worse, so I give up. (Lincoln rested on his left side, but he didn't bother going to sleep) 30 MINUTES LATER (Lori and Leni walked in through the door) Lori: (walks in) We're back! Hope we didn't miss anything! Leni: (walks in with a shopping cart full of items) I had such a fun time at the mall, I even got this shopping cart for free! Lori: Actually, that wasn't free, you stole it. Leni: I didn't steal it, the cart was just sitting out in the cold and no one would take it! Poor cart. (Lori and Leni both looked around, and noticed that the house was empty) Lori: Wow, how long were we gone? Leni: I don't know, my watch says it's six. (notices her watch is upside down) Oh, it's one. Lori: One in the morning?! Leni: I guess it is. (gasps) Oh no, Lincoln's not going to be happy about this. Luna: (walks in) Oh no, did I miss the fireworks?! Lori: I think we all did. Luan: (walks in) Sorry I'm late! The kids wouldn't let me leave! Did I miss anything! Lori: Yeah. We missed the fireworks show. Luan: (gasps) Oh no! Lynn: (walks in) I had the most awesome day of snowboarding! (looks around) Where is everyone? Luna: I can't believe we lost track of time and missed everything! Lola: (walks in) Wow! Today was so much fun! Lana: (walks in) Hey, did the fireworks end already? Lisa: (walks in) If you'd been paying attention, you would know that they did. Lucy: (appears next to them) If I had a heart, I would be heartbroken by now. Leni: Then where's Lincoln? Lori: He must be upstairs, probably too upset to look at us right now. Luna: Dudes, we really messed up on this last day of the year. Lisa: I still fail to see how this holiday is so special. Lola: Hey! We still had fun on this day! Lana: But not as a family. Lori: That's probably why Lincoln thought today was going to be special, cause it was the last day of the year to spend with his family. Luan: So what are we going to do? Lana: I don't know. (The sisters think for a bit) Luna: I know, we host a party and make Lincoln the guest of honor. Lynn: Do you think that will really work? Leni: It's worth a try. Lori: That might actually work, let's do it. Lisa: As much as I hate New Year's Eve... I'm in too. THE NEXT DAY (Lincoln was in bed, still asleep. He was woken up by loud music coming from downstairs) Lincoln: (yawns) What the heck is that racket? The house isn't usually THIS loud to wake me up. (Lincoln puts his clothes on, and then he walks outside his room to see what was going on. Downstairs, Luna was in the kitchen playing her music loudly to wake Lincoln up) Luna: (playing the music) Did he hear it? Lynn: He just walked out of his room. Lori: Oh good, he's up now! (As soon as Lincoln came downstairs, his sisters all stood in front of him) Lincoln: Oh. (lightly waves) Hey guys. How was last night for all of you? Leni: That doesn't matter, today is all about you. Luna: We're gonna have a fun first day of the new year little bro. Lincoln: Wait, what? Luan: It's because we missed out on spending New Year's Eve with you, and we're sorry about that. Lana: Yeah! It wouldn't have been New Year's Eve without everyone spending it together! Lola: So today, we're gonna make this the best New Year's Day ever! Lori: (to Lincoln) What do you wanna do first? Lincoln: (rubs his head) I-I-I don't know! (acting excited) You guys are giving me so much pressure! I just want to think of a place where we'd all like to go to! Remember last time, when we argued about where we should go? Lynn: Well this time, you get to pick the place and we'll all go with you. Lincoln: (thinks) We should go to Dairyland! Luan: (excited) YES! (awkwardly) I mean, yeah sure! (The sisters take Lincoln outside the house, then they walk off) FOUR HOURS LATER (Everyone was walking towards the house) Lana: Man, that was awesome! Luan: I know! It was so much fun! Leni: And I loved the fact that we got to go to the beach too! Lola: Yeah! Two places in one day! It was so cool! Lincoln: (notices the van) Hm, I think Mom and Dad are home. Lori: We better get inside then to see how their visit with Pop-Pop was. (The siblings walk inside, where Lynn Sr. and Rita are at the table) Lynn Sr.: Hey kids! How was your New Year's Eve last night! Lana: It was fun! (looks at Lincoln) Well... for most of us... Lily: Poo poo. Leni: How was it at Pop-Pop's? Lynn Sr.: It was great! I was surprised they actually let Pop-Pop and all the residents there have a huge party! Rita: It was fun, and Lily enjoyed it too. Luan: Well, we're doing things with Lincoln today because we couldn't spend New Year's Eve with him. Lynn Sr.: Really? That's sad to hear son. Lincoln: Yeah, but you guys made it up to me today! I had so much fun at Dairyland and Aloha Beach. Luan: And the fun's only just starting! Luna: (to Lincoln) Now that we're home, what do you wanna do now? Lincoln: Hey Luna, I'd sure love it for you to play the music for tonight's party! Lisa: Party? Lincoln: Yeah! Just like last night! Except all of us will be together! Luna: You got it dude! Leni: Sounds like a plan! (Later that night, Lincoln, his sisters, and his parents were in the living room having a party, while Luna was playing the music) Lynn Sr.: Woo! Bustin' them moves! Lincoln: I love this party! Lynn: Hey little bro, we're sorry again for missing out on yesterday. We didn't realize how important New Year's Eve was for you. Lori: (to Lincoln) Yeah, we got caught up in our own things that we just forgot. Lincoln: It's okay guys. I'm just glad I got to spend New Year's Day with you guys. It may not have been the best New Year's Eve, but it definitely was the best New Year's Day, thanks to all of my awesome sisters. (The sisters hug Lincoln as they continue to party) The End Fun Facts *The story's holiday was originally going to be Christmas, but I thought the story wouldn't make sense with this kind of holiday, so I changed it. *I was going to have the Loud family set up their own fireworks show, but thought it would be too dangerous for some of the younger siblings. *This is my second fanfic to take place on a special day, the first being "Screams from the Royal Woods". Category:Episodes